pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zhisio
Pairings Hey, Thanks for the information about that Hexas - Glacio pairing. I will add it to the Chroma list. Kind regards, Thomas OnkelOhio (talk) 20:39, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for letting me know about 2 new Glass pairings. I have added them to the Glass Frog's list. OnkelOhio (talk) 15:34, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks ..for your feedback/suggestions about sorting the Glass- and Chroma Frogs. Much appreciated. Of course there are so many pairings possible that it's almost impossible to add all of them to both of these lists. It was already a load of work to arrange all the pairings in a decent and kinda logical order, like they are now. Of course you can/could swap parent1 with parent 2 but when I started to rearrange these lists (and while thinking about how to sort in general) I thought that if someone has found a new combination f.e. a Anura - Roboris, one could look for Anura - Roboris and then for Roboris - Anura to find out if that pairing is already listed. To make these lists 100% perfect one always had to add both color combinations, but back then when I started editing both lists where already too huge, which made it kinda impossible to check every single pairing if the respective counterpart is already listed or not. As far as I remember I kinda tried to sort them in a order where the 1st parent is the lower one (so as I did for the main- and secondary colors) but you will always find combinations where the 1st parent has a bigger Lv than the 2nd one. It doesn't bother me that much and I think it is ok as it is now. To be honest, I'm afraid that rearranging these lists once again could turn into chaos. HappyHopping,Thomas OnkelOhio (talk) 17:35, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Trading Hi, I noticed you've been fairly active on the forums, where ios10 is causing trading issues... I was wondering if you were capable of recieving friend requests from users with older ios's? I have an itouch with ios6, and since you put your name on the forum I sent you a friend request. Have you been able to accept it? ElpuntThing (talk) 19:07, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the kudos ...to my update post in the Frog Trading Board! Regarding the iOS update: Last Saturday Support told me that there is "No set date yet but likely early next week". This could mean today, tomorrow or overmorrow, or next week. ;) Last night I already got a Glass Chroma Anura from another player, and at first I thought it might've been from you, but since you play on iOS like me, this can't be. Hm, I will find out, sooner or later :D OnkelOhio (talk) 14:26, September 11, 2017 (UTC) New ID Hey, just wanna tell you that with the new "real" update for iOS I got a new ID: 1X18. Would ne cool if you tell me yours. ^^ Happy Hopping, OnkelOhio (talk) 06:59, September 20, 2017 (UTC) New ID again Hey, I have an issue with the Weekly Sets not loading. The developers suggested to reinstall the game but now the game gave me another new ID: 2H92. Support tries to find a solution for this issue. Let's hope that my ID will not change again. :/ Happy Hopping, OnkelOhio (talk) 20:41, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for sending the Nebula and Henae! Comojo173 (talk) 20:07, September 26, 2017 (UTC)Comojo173 Many many thanks for sending me a Planeta and a Mazeus! (and a Coclearis?). Do you want/need something specific in return? I will send you some frogs anyway. ^^ OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 17:36, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Strawberry Frogs Hey, your frogs are hatched and they will come to you in ~24 hours. :D OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 10:01, October 26, 2017 (UTC)